crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot (game)/Beta Elements
These are the beta elements of the first Crash Bandicoot game. Main Menu The main menu used to have the background of Cortex and N. Brio putting Tawna (who has different colored clothes) into the Cortex Vortex. It also shared the same contents in the final version. Loading Screen The loading screen used to only simply have orange letters saying "LOADING". The loading time was also longer than the final game's loading time. Level Map ﻿The level map used to be completely 3D, and Crash moving to level pads used to be a Crash Mug. It also had a wooden board saying: X: Enter, []: Zoom Out, with an Aku Aku sprite beside it. Early Boss Bar The boss bar used to be a row of yellow dots, with each counting as a hitpoint. ﻿Different Checkpoint Function Before, when the checkpoint crate was opened, it would bring out the words "CONTINUE". Then, they would swirl off-screen. POW Crate There used to be a crate with the words "POW" on it, and when it was broken, it would shoot out fireworks and break nearby crates. They might've been early TNT Crates, only the explosion does not hurt Crash﻿. Early Warp Vortex ﻿The warp vortex used to be a simple and colorful swirl of multi-colored sparkles, with the same functions. Bonus Round picture A picture of Brio or Cortex's bonus round shows no percentage displayed at the top of the screen, and with Tawna in the bonus round, indicating she would be in all of them, hence all the tokens used to only be Tawna's. Also, several boss icons are displayed at the top corner of the screen, which is how the old password system used to work. The code displayed is: Pinstripe, Pinstripe, Brio, Koala Kong, Papu Papu, Papu Papu. Plus, when three Tawna tokens were collected, Crash wouldn't do his victory leap. It's also worth pointing out that Tawna is wearing a green skirt instead of her blue skirt in the final version. ﻿Crate Placement Two pictures show crates in unusual places. In a bridge level, there are several crates off the bridge that need to be hopped on. In a creek level, two iron crates are on the water, both with Wumpa Fruit on them﻿. One forked crate placement in Hog Wild would never give the player a gem. Prototype levels ﻿In the prototype version of the game, there were three prototype levels that are unnamed, especially a minigame. The three levels take place in unseen locations such as caves, cliffs, and rivers. Most of the levels are incomplete with textures, but have some differences with the skunks that appear in them, such as them shoot stinky gas, and a cut enemy is featured in the cliff level and waterfall level; a Dingo, but it has not been programmed to hurt Crash or have any animations. Level Length For some reason, levels such as The Great Gate and Upstream are shorter (The Great Gate ends after trekking the second floor and Upstream ends after the third blue leaf plant), while Sunset Vista was made to be harder and longer. No need for gems There were no gems in the beta version of the game. Crash would always do his second completed level pose (the one where you might've died once) so you could go through any level without breaking crates. Other Key differences The heads up display was very different in game; it had bright orange lettering at the top and dark orange at the bottom. Also, the game over screen had a red and black background with white and blue lettering (Crash would still be chased by Cortex though). The Naughty Dog logo did not have the dog house; it just had the logo (there was also an address and phone number) and Universal Interactive didn't appear. Unused music In the game files and on E3 we can find music in beta. Gallery betatitlecrash1.PNG|The beta title screen. betaloadcrash1.PNG|The beta loading screen. bonusendbeta.PNG|The end of a bonus round. betapapu.PNG|The fight with Papu Papu. Note the beta boss bar. Different HUD.jpg|The Different HUD. Game over.jpg|The game over screen. like a boss.jpg|There would be an icon of the boss head when you are going to fight him. Oddly Placed crates.jpg|Crate Placement in Hog Wild. Naughty dog.jpg|Want to contact Naughty Dog? here's your chance! warp-vortex-1.jpg|The portal has other streaks. continue-1.jpg|"Continue" appears from the crate. fonts-1.jpg|The font is different than the final version. early-papu-2.jpg|Papu Papu having golden elements. Pink-crystals.jpg|Pink crystals during the fight with Koala Kong. Category:Beta Elements Category:Crash Bandicoot